Ninja Chronicles: Out of Darkness
by SirEdwardIII
Summary: Kentaru is the sole survivor of his clan. now he must venture out into the world and kill the one who is responsible for the massacre of his clan.   CONTAINS NO ACTUAL CHARACTERS OR PLACES FROM NARUTO SERIES, ONLY A REFERENCE HERE AND THERE.
1. Chapter 1

Three years in that forest, day after day of training charka control and stamina. Genjutsu was the hardest strain on my body by far, it got so bad I was blind for a day and after that, well we sort of eased up on the genjutsu. Training with 100 pound body weights made me quick on my feet and greatly improved my taijutsu that's the only good thing that I see. "Kentaru get up!" shouted fraz, "training doesn't start for another hour," I shouted back angrily from under the covers. Without hesitation a shout came back "your 14 and still a academy student, were taking your exams today, SO WAKE UP NOW!" I jumped up and got dressed not bothering to comb my hair or brush my teeth; breakfast was also not an issue. Fraz and I started down the road from our lonely training cabin in the Qrutere forest to the darkness village, the most hated village in the region. Its true I had been born there, its also true that my clan had lived there for 50 generations, but it is also true that the Waterfall villager attacked it 10 years ago in a war that lasted a half a day, killing all of the yazuchi clan, all but me. I was the 'lucky' one because my mother put me in a cupboard before the shinobi showed up and slaughtered them, right there on the spot, if the ninja had known I was there he would have left with a sadistic smile knowing I would be scared for the rest of my life. We make it to the village gates where 2 guards are stationed, they ask for our Ids and we hand them over. Making our way to the academy we get sideways glances and the occasional obvious stare but dismiss it because of our infamy. Fraz is an ex-assassin who saved the kage's life some time back granting him safety from village police while inside the village's walls, however the moment he steps outside our boundaries, he's fair game. Finally we make it to the academy gate where 11 year olds run about talking about how easy its going to be and how cool its going to be when they get their headband, little do they know that since the war the test has been made more difficult in an effort to better prepare the students. One rule I personally like about the new law is the ability to kill another participant in the 2nd round. "Well I guess this is where we part ways, don't forget your training." The last words he will have speak to me in a long time; I don't worry about it much since we went over the test numerous times. The gate flies open and out walks an elderly man who speaks in a rasp voice. "Young shinobi, I welcome you to the place you will either succeed, or die in." gasp arise from the crowd, how could they have not known this? The kage made an official announcement about it not to long ago. "Take your first steps into the world of the shinobi right here, right now, you are able to back out if you want." Surprisingly no one did step back and walk away, mere stupidity. "Okay then, lets get started"


	2. Chapter 2

The first segment consists of the written exam in which you must display what you have learned; this was extremely easy considering Fraz had taught me all of these things and more. The allotted time was excruciatingly long and I had to sit there and not even cock my head a bit to my side in fear the instructor might think I was cheating and get kicked out. Finally, the test was over and we were given a short break while we were graded. Various conversations arose, "I wonder what I got" "hope I passed" "my moms gunna be so proud of me." Poor ignorant fools who know nothing about being ninja, I see little hope for the darkness village's future, it wont have an army to defend itself with considering how the ones who do pass are going to run off and get killed. I hope their jounin will teach them something before their deaths, but there's the ones who will die in the second segment of the test, a handful of others, including myself, will be prepared to end another persons life, some will do it without hesitation. Overall this whole test doesn't matter to me, I could care less about a headband, what really mattered to me was being able to find the man who murdered my mother, his face will be forever etched into my brain, an image that can only be washed away with his blood. He probably knows that one day I will come looking for him and strike him dead.

The instructor stepped out of the class room and cleared his throat, "thank you all for participating, I am pleased to report you all passed, now its time for the second portion of the test, Blood Mountain!" Great, a hike before we kill each other, the hike takes an hour but I'm so anxious that it feels like an eternity. "Listen up! The goal of this test is to decipher a secret message. You each have been given a scroll containing a fragment of the message, there are 6 colored teams, each team containing five, 3-man groups. The other groups in your color will try anything they can to get the next scroll, and make sure you don't." the instructor took a moment to look us over. "Killing another is allowed, I will now separate you into teams." 30 people applied for genin, I wonder how many will make it out.


	3. Chapter 3

The teams are made, I get paired with a tall kid for his age, 5'9" just like me, he's a quiet kid only speaking to tell me his name; Luwo. Luwo has medium length, light brown hair that he wears in a ponytail, he looks athletic from what I can see since he's wearing the typical ninja gear, long sleeve; puke green shirt with a flack jacket and cargo pants with the pockets being stuffed full of weaponry. I'm also paired with the complete opposite of luwo, a big muscular 14 year old who simply goes by Jo, he says he failed the entry quiz 3 times and this is his last year to try. Jo has short black hair and a loud mouth and wears a short sleeve gray t-shirt and camo cargo pants. Jo takes pride in his muscles as demonstrated when he snapped a thick tree branch with his biceps. They both seem like valuable allies and so I introduced myself, to bad they already know of me. "You're the kid who spends all the time in those woods with the murderer secretly training, aint that right?" "Well there's no use trying to deny that." I chuckle lightly.

The instructor interrupts our conversation. "You have all been given your teams and scroll, once you decipher the message you must find a hut hidden deep within the mountain, within the hut there will be a second instructor and medical assistance waiting; tell the instructor your message and if you do it correctly you will be given a headband." The anxiety rises and the old man can tell, so just to annoy us he takes a long pause before continuing. "Once you get your headband you must wait for the remainder of the test, however, if you fail to decipher the message correctly, you will be sent out to continue, lets begin." A siren sounds and we dash off to a safe place, once there we make sure the coast is clear before opening the scroll. "Inside the belly-." That is the portion we receive, luckily it's the beginning of the message and shouldn't be that hard to find. Off we go in search of another scroll. Before long we run into a shady group of ninja who don't suspect our presence, quickly I leg sweep the strongest one and pin him while my teammates subdue the other ones. "Scroll please." I say as kindly as possible, being in the forest does kind of hinder your definition of 'proper etiquette'. "Uh, kentaru; they have a green scroll." Big mistake, they could take this to heart and come after me in the future. That is if I cared, I let him go and we run off into the deeper regions of the mountain.

An hour of walking when we finally see a scroll 100 feet above us, Jo is the first to speak; "anyone have earth properties?" it dawns on us that we haven't discussed our jutsu yet. "Well I have water properties" Luwo said; "I have lighting" Jo replied while trying to scale the steep mountain, it was my turn to say mine, "fire and wind." They took it as quite a shock, "you have TWO properties, how is that even possible!" they said in unison, I explain to them that every once in a while a child is born with two charka properties and doesn't have to wait till he becomes a jounin to discover it. Jealousy poured onto their faces when a kunai zipped through the low shrubs and caught the scroll sending it flying where a grinning ninja was waiting. Out popped two other young ninjas, "we are the ultimate trio! Hand over your scroll if you want to live!"


	4. Chapter 4

I can honestly say that at that moment I wanted to swoosh in and kill them, but Luwo stepped in before I could even move my feet. "Oh yeah, if you want this scroll your going to have to get it." The leader of the group, obviously infuriated by the resistance, charged at Luwo, who in turn did a front flip and kicked him in the back of the head. The other two gasped at the strike, "he hit bazuchi" "he's going to get it now." Bazuchi got up and jumped in the air, "Water style: hydro blast!" A large, powerful spray of water sent Luwo flying into a rock with a cry of pain. Getting up with a look of determination he clapped his hands together; "WATER STYLE: DOUBLE SHARK JUTSU!" from behind Luwo shot two large sharks made out of pure water, Bazuchi dodged one shark, sending it into a boulder while out maneuvering the other one; however, the shark eventually reached him and slammed him to the ground before turning into a mere puddle of water, it was obvious he was defeated, but the two other ninjas were still determined. Luwo looked prepared, but I wasn't letting him have all the fun; stepping in front of him I spoke to the young ninjas, "I'll take both of you on, at the same time." They saw this as their chance to avenge their leader's defeat, such foolish children. In a blur a ran on the side of a canyon wall and roundhouse kicked one of them sending them flying backwards, I dashed after him still and delivered a punch to the stomach that sent him crashing into the ground. Still the last one looked so determined even after watching his partner fall so quickly. I charged at the last one with a punch ready to be delivered, but as soon as I reached him he dashed behind me while throwing a shuriken at me; dodging the shuriken a lunge at him once more, also to no avail; he jumps up and throws 3 more shuriken at me, one lodging itself in my calf. I step out of the fight and let Jo take over. He walks over, leading by his barrel chest, which he is no doubt very proud of; I limp out of his way to take care of the wound, accepting a roll of bandage from Luwo while on my way. Jo may not know as much as Luwo and I, but he knows his upper body strength makes him to slow to keep up with the young ninja, however, he still wears a look of confidence on his face. "Lightning alley jutsu!" As Jo roared those three words lightning surrounded the young boy electrocuting him in mid air before letting his limp body fall to the ground. At last they are defeated, we take their scrolls and find out that their scroll is the same as ours, so we toss it back to them, but the extra one looks like the end of the sentence; '…his fate.'


End file.
